


Day 2: Alternative canons (aka the animeverse)

by Askell



Series: Tentatodd week [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Manga & Anime, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Ya-yamete!





	Day 2: Alternative canons (aka the animeverse)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I forgot to post 4 days. Oops. Enjoy some animu yall


End file.
